The Story of Frost
by The3rdKira
Summary: The story of a Shiny Glaceon and the challenges she must face.
1. Captured

The Story of Frost Chapter one: Captured

"Shit," I managed to say as I struggled to run. This fucker was after me.

This Weavile had to be at least three times faster than me. He (I think he was a guy, anyways) had managed to stab his fucking claws straight through me when I wasn't looking. He was stealthy, too. Managed to creep up behind me.

Anyways, back to the action. I was clumsy. I tripped in the thick snow of Route 217. The instant I hit the ground, I thought for sure I was done for. I was an icy dog, nothing more,

nothing less.

"Heheh." The Weavile was laughing as lifted me off the ground by my neck. I struggled and struggled, but it was no use. He had me. He crouched down and leapt high into the air, taking me with him.

As the Weavile began to descend, he put me before himself. I closed my eyes, and soon, I felt the pain of being blasted into a rock.

"Frost… Frost, can you hear me?" my father asked me. I could barely hear him, let alone understand a word he was saying. He was carrying me back to our cave. My eyes closed and I blacked out again.

My eyes snapped open. I was lying in the snow. I couldn't move.

"Damn it…" I uttered, trying to move. No luck whatsoever. That's when I saw him.

He was a human, walking through the snow, followed closely by an Infernape. He was wearing a red coat, with some stripes of black, a black scarf, and… I can't remember any more.

How he saw me, though, is what amazed me the most. Shiny Glaceon are basically white. So is the snow. His eyes met mine, and he ran over to me. I screamed in pain as he picked me up. He had touched my injury from the rock. Dumb ass.

The next thing I saw was the trainer's face. A big, stupid smile crept across his face as he saw me look up at him.

"Hey there," he said quietly. We both looked up when the infamous Nurse Joy walked up to us.

"I'm glad your Pokemon is feeling better. I'm surprised we were able to fix the damage to her spine. She is very lucky," Nurse Joy said. She smiled warmly at me.

"… Where am I? Who the hell are you people?" I asked. I should have known better. They can't understand me. All they hear is "Glai glai glaceon".

"He found you in the snow. You woulda been dead if it wasn't for him." I looked over to see that the source of the deep voice was the Infernape, sitting against a wall.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question," he said, not bothering to look at me. I growled angrily.

"Look at me when you talk to me!" I was pissed. What can I say? I'm a nice, quiet girl on the outside, but a crazy demonic chick on the inside. I get pissed so easily, it's not even fuckin' funny.

"Calm down. Jeez, your first day on the team, and you're already tellin' me what to do," he said smugly.

"Fuck you. Take me back home. I want to see my dad."

"Awwww, how sad, poor little mutt misses her family. Tough up. How the fuck do you think I felt when the damn professor captured me, huh? I had a family too. But it was all gone the moment I entered that damn pokeball. So don't bitch to me about shit. We all go through hard times."

I would have fucking murdered him if I didn't have limited movement. I would have been all over his ass, but the moment I tried to leap, my spine felt like it was snapping. nurse gasped at my pain.

"She shouldn't be moving." My new trainer nodded.

"I think we need some pain relievers for her back," my trainer said.

"Hurry, bitch!" I said as the nurse walked off.

"Shut your fucking trap. And I never got your name." That damn Infernape… Seeing as I could do nothing, I sighed.

"I'm Frost," I said.

"I'm Infernia. It's not a pleasure to meet you." I glared at Infernia, which made him laugh to himself.

"So, who's our trainer?" Infernia looked at me.

"Name's Jake. He's got almost all of his badges. He needs Snowpoint's and Sunnyshore's badges so far, but there's no doubt in my mind that he'll get them. It's non-stop with this guy. He trains you like there's no tomorrow." I sighed.

We sat silent for the next few minutes, Jake looking at his badges. The nurse came back after what had seemed like forever and gave Jake the pills. Jake looked down at me as he opened the pill bottle.

"Don't chew, just swallow it," he said, holding the pill to my mouth. I sighed and did what he said.

I thought Infernia was exaggerating about Jake. Little did I know how right he was, though.

**To be continued in chapter 2: Recovery**


	2. Recovery

Chapter Two:Recovery

A week had gone by since Jake had captured me. A whole week. And guess what he had all of his Pokemon (except for me, of course) doing the whole time? Eating, training, training, training, eating, sleeping, repeating.

"Damn, Infernia wasn't lying!" I thought to my self. All of these Pokemon must have been pissed at me. They worked and worked for days, and my lazy ass sat around watching. Some of the fuckers look like they could eat me for lunch!

I should tell you what Pokemon he had with him, shouldn't I? Well, Infernia, of course, but three more Pokemon were with him.

First of all, he had a Staraptor. The first thing I noticed about him was his forehead. There was a large scar that looked like an X, which is why Jake named him Exe. He never seemed to talk to any of the other Pokemon. Must be antisocial.

Next was a Luxray. The first thing I noticed about him was a weird-ass looking tattoo thing on his chest. I had asked him why it was there, what it was, junk like that. But all he ever said back was "Go away," or "Bother somebody else." I have no fucking idea why, but Jake named him Ren.

Finally, there was an Arcanine. As far as I know, he was much larger than what a normal Arcanine should be. He was fast, and fucking savage too. Not the "Oh shit!" savage, but the "Run for your fucking lives!" savage. But he was friendly to those he knew, which surprised the hell out of me. His name was Burne.

Now as far as I know, all of these fuckers, including Infernia, had to be level 80 or higher. I'm just sad compared to these guys, with me being a level 20 and all…

I jumped a mile (making my back feel like shit) when a flame blasted past me, breaking my train of thought. Burne and Infernia had been practice battling.

"What the hell!" I screamed. It was Infernia who shot it, unless Burne can shoot flames out his ass. Infernia started laughing. That fucker, he had done it on purpose. Burne looked back at me.

"Frost, are you okay?" Burne asked, a bit concerned. I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." But I wasn't fine. My back was almost better, yes, but dumb ass over there shooting flames at me wasn't helping.

Burne looked back to Infernia, who was distracted by something in the distance. Burne stomped his large paw onto the ground, making a very loud noise. Infernia didn't notice, though. He was mesmerized by what he was staring at.

"What the hell is his deal?" I asked as Burne went to look. I slowly got up and followed him.

In the distance, sitting in a tree, was a female Lucario. Infernia was looking at her. No, not looking, eye humping.

"I've got to meet her…" Infernia said. He then took off towards the tree. I would have followed him, but my back was starting to hurt again.

"Burne, do you know where Jake went? I need more pain killer." Burne looked at me like I was stupid.

"You really don't remember?"

"Just tell me where he is!"

"Jeez, settle down! He told us all that he was taking Ren and Exe out to search for a wild Pokemon. He won't be back for a while. Sorry." Burne gave me the colon forward slash face. I would have said something mean to him, but something stopped me, and I would find out what had stopped me quite a bit later.

Much later, Jake had returned. He had no luck in his search for a Pokemon he wanted. Infernia, though, hadn't yet returned. This made Jake very worried.

"Where the hell is Infernia?" Jake and I said in unison. Ren looked at me. He closed his eyes, though.

"Frost, Infernia is heading towards us, about 200 yards north, with…" Ren opened his eyes again.

"How the fuck do you know that?" Ren looked at me.

"I'm not going to answer that. Now go bother somebody else." Of course. The usual. I walked away from Ren. As I passed Exe, he gave me the death glare, which actually scared me a little. I'm sure he could swoop down, pick me up, fly into space, and let me fall to Earth.

Burne was sitting by himself, so I figured that I'd talk to him.

"Hi, Burne," I said, sitting beside him. He looked down at me.

"Hey Frost." He smiled, which made me smile. I didn't know why, though.

"What are you doing over here by your self?" I looked up at him.

"I don't know, waiting for Infernia. It's so lonely without him here." Burne sighed. I looked at him.

"You could have talked to me, you know. Without Infernia here, nobody talks to me either." Unless you count Jake. Burne looked down at me, smiling. We both turned our heads at the sound of the some bushes shaking. Just then, Infernia emerged from the snowy woods with his Lucario friend. Both of them were sweaty and satisfied.

"Who the hell is this?" Infernia and the Lucario looked at me.

"This is Jade, my new fuck buddy." Infernia smiled as he said this. I'm sure the same thing ran through all of our minds at that moment: "What the fuck!"


End file.
